stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayachen Hyaku Serizawa
Ayachen Hyaku Serizawa is one of the recurring characters in the Stories from Summer ''side series. She is the second major antagonist in Season 2 and later becomes a supporting and central character in Season 3 and Season 4, respectively. She is also the head member of the Serizawa clan and is Iyumi Serizawa's great-grandmother. Appearance Ayachen looks to be around her late 20s to her early 30s despite being over a hundred years old. This is due to her using a form of blood magic to keep herself youthful. Her color is light gray with a dark gray outline. Her eyes are the same tone as her body color as well, but whenever she uses her power they turn deep red, as well as whenever she wears her mask. Her actual look is that of a seemingly fragile older woman and her height is noticeably smaller than her younger self is, only being about a head smaller in comparison. She is usually seen wearing a white-damaged robe when she is in combat. Her anime design has her with flowing light grey hair with a black headband. Her eyes are a slightly lighter shade of grey, bordering to white. Her white robe is also more detailed and possesses a claw symbol on the lock. Her mask is also a bit more edged if not slightly rounded. Personality Ayachen is the head of her family/clan and well respected by her family members and even her subordinates. She is said to be a gentle, diligent, tenacious and above all caring of others, especially her own family, with the most prominent being her great-granddaughter, Iyumi, whom she seems to care for the most. She appears to really value her family more than anyone else, but still cares for the other people around her, as she is willing enough to stand by their side and protect them if necessary, showing gallant and even chivalry as a result. She takes care of her family well and will do anything to protect them against any odds and will try to ensure their safety no matter what, such as when she tried to have Iyumi regain her mana by getting her to drink youthful blood from a specific person who would also improve her lost powers. However, under her kind nature hides an ominous presence. While Ayachen does display feats of good, she is shown to also be a very dangerous and menacing person, nearly being considered as being someone sinister, if not truly evil. While not in the eyes of her family and in her disguise, Ayachen displays a menacing, two-faced and even malicious behavior, shown as how she had mercilessly "consumed" the souls of a group of devil class spirits, gaining a small amount of their spiritual energy in return and also by how she had tried to ruthlessly kill Vincent to get his blood for Iyumi. While under her disguise and not within sight of her family, Ayachen puts awaye her good nature in exchange for a more aggressive and perhaps even deadly persona, as she had no regards of the people she nearly injured during her first confrontation with Vincent and with her summoning the Sacred Demon, Debiru, on Luxury City in order to get the demon's power to keep her family alive and to raise their spirit powers to overexceeding levels. Although she becomes dangerous as a result of this, she still cares about her family, especially Iyumi, as shown when she quickly relented when she defended Vincent from her just as she was about to pull a fatal blow on him. While her aggressive nature is surely her most dangerous and even fearsome side of all, she is not above from feeling remorse for her actions that she did not mean to do and will feel guilty for them, as shown at how she wished forgiveness from the people she nearly killed during the end of the Sacred Demon arc of Season 2 of Stories from Summer. While blunt, she will try to better herself for Iyumi's sake, due to how much she cares about her and wants to at least appeal to her as a good great-grandmother. Her overall desire for her actions is due to her wish to simply safeguard her family and assure their survival for as long as she lives, especially for Iyumi. History be Added... Plot 'Season 2 be Added... Season 3 be Added... Season 4 be Added... Powers and Abilities '''Chains of Damnation Ayachen's signature weapon of choice are long iron chains which seem to extend endlessly and are extremely durable, able to withstand even the power of the Diamond Blade, which is said to be able to slice through any sort of hard material in the world. The chains all have a big, sharp edge to them in the form of a spade. At times, the edge of each chain can also differ and their uses depend on the variation. The spade-edged chains are the ones often used by Ayachen in all forms of combat, from offensive to defensive to even, as she stated herself, "mundane" things such as having it attach and pull an object to her. The talon-edged chains are meant to cause a significant amount of property damage or grab an object or person depending on the size of the talon itself. The destructive power of the talons are shown when Ayachen fought Vincent, Wilhelma and Sebastian, using her chains' talons to break apart the last concrete barrier underneath the old sewer system of Luxury City to cause the second floor and the floodgates to crash down on the trio and unleash a large wave of sewer water on them. Additionally, she used this as a distraction against them, long enough to grab and knock out Sebastian. 'Spirit Pins' Ayache carries with her a variety of different pins that are imbued with certain seals which can be activated at her will once they are thrown. They can range from a hellfire, to a protective spirit barrier and even to being able to summon lesser demons to obey her command. 'Mask of Lucifer' A white mask that Ayachen often wears which often looks like as some sort of cut-out mask with a skull and horn appearance. It truth, it actually hides the real mask's appearance of which is akin to the facial appearance of the demon, Lucifer. The mask not only hides Ayachen's face, but also distorts her voice, concealing her identity. It also increases her strength, endurance and even agility. Relationships be Added... Gallery be Added... Trivia *Her first name (Ayachen Hyaku) means the following: **"Aya" meaning "design", "beautiful" or "colorful" in japanese. It also means "sword" in german. In urdu language, however, it means a woman that is a nurse or a care taker of children. ***The right meaning could may as well be "design" due to the fact that she wears a white kimono with red blossom designs on it. However, if taking the urdu meaning, it could also be right due to the fact that she cares a lot for her great-granddaughter, Iyumi. **"Chen" is a simple japanese meaning for "chain", likely referring to her Chain Blades. **"Hyaku" means "hundred" in japanese, which is a reference towards the hundred Chain Blades that she can summon and use when in combat. *Ayachen's appearance and abilities are almost the same to Ginka Saginomiya from Hayate: The Combat Butler!. This can be proven by her mask, her kimono, the fact that she needs blood from innocent youth to stay young, her use of the Chain Blades and as well as her desire to help her great-granddaughter regain her powers before. **This is similar to her great-granddaughter, whom is almost the same as Ginka's great-granddaughter, Isumi Saginomiya. Category:Stickman Universe: Stories from Summer Category:Stickman Universe - Stories from Summer (Character) Category:Stickman Universe